ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Out from the Permian
Out from the Permian is the fourth episode of FlamingoMask. Warning Story Prologue Elsewhere.... Out in the Pacific Ocean, at early dawn, a fishing boat is out about doing their job of catching, what else, fish. However it appears activity has suddenly gotten slow, but the fishermen remain attentive. The ship's captain remains in his quarters and reads a book calmly and contently. However his read is then interrupted when then something rams against the ship. The captain then runs upstairs and looks around, asking his crew what just happened. (Captain) <(What did you guys hit!?) (Crew Member 1) <(I don't know!) (Crew Member 2) <(I think we might have hit a shark or maybe a sea mammal.) (Crew Member 3) <(I would have said maybe it's rough waters, but the water isn't supposed to be that bad out.) Just then the boat is rammed again, causing some members to lose balance and the boat to flail. The waters then thrash around the boat some more, before then the attacker make it's presence known. Out from the waters, crept out a giant amphibious kaiju with an ace-shaped head and big bulbous eyes. It then shot out it's tongue at the boat, which appeared to be bigger than itself and then coiled it's tongue at some crew members of the boat, then reeling his tongue in and eating some crew members. The captain then reaches out one of his weapons, being a knife and then stabs it at the monster's tongue. The sea monster then reels back it's tongue in pain, then letting out a loud roar. It then raises up it's head and then emits a soundwave roar against the boat---destroying it. Crew members splash about and crash into the waters. As they try to swim away, the amphibious monster then swims away down to the depths for the time being....though now it heads to Nagoya... Nagoya was in danger now....but what was this monster? Scene 1 The next day.... HAM is sent a notification about the boating incident and then begins their investigation. HAM Mongooses then travel out to Nagoya. After a few hours, they then reach there. The HAM Mongooses then stop by the Nagoya University Hospital. (Constantin Kalmár) *steps out of his vehicle, walks up to the building* A guard stands by at the doors and then sees Constantin Kalmár walking up. Constantin Kalmár then shows him his badge that he is with HAM, to which the guard then allows him in. (Constantin Kalmár) *walks up, speaks with one of the nurses* (Nurse) <(Greetings.) (Constantin Kalmár) <(Greetings. Name's Captain Constantin Kalmár. I'm with HAM. I come to speak with one of the crew member's from the other morning's incident.) (Nurse) <(Oh, alright then.) The nurse then leads Constantin Kalmar upstairs, showing him the rooms with the crew members currently being hospitAlized. Only one crew member is currently awake, that one being the captain from earlier. Constantin Kalmar then walks up to him and then speaks with the wounded captain. (Constantin Kalmár) *gets out his case, then sits besides the captain's bed* <(Hello there. Sorry to disturb you, but I have an important job to do here, and that requires I speak with you. I hope you are feeling better now and I am sorry to hear what you went through; but I have questions.) (Captain) *simply nods his head in agreement* (Constantin Kalmár) <(Tell me; what did you see out in the ocean while you and your crew were fishing?) (Captain) <(It was...it was....it was....) The captain then pauses and then finally let's it out (Captain) <(It was a giant amphibian monster from the depths! It's eyes were glowing with hatred and it's tongue was longer than it's body! I saw it ate several of my crew...I tried to fight it, but it was no use; it destroyed my vessel and left us stranded at sea...) (Captain) <(It looked like some hideous mutant newt....) (Constantin Kalmár) <(I see...) *takes some notes* Hours later, Constantin Kalmár then arrives back to HAM base, where he then gives the info he knows to Jeevz and Allan Kane, who then begin to some research on the monster. Dr. Kanedama, Heinrich and Kiyoko then regroup with Constantin, Jeevz and Allan Kane. Finally, Allan Kane and Jeevz then finish up their research on the monster. (Allan Kane) <(Whoo....talk about a blast from the past with this one...) (FlamingoMask) <(What do you mean? What did you guys find out about it?) (Allan Kane) <(It appears this monster is a rather prehistoric one. It is known as "Doigeras". It lived during the Permian era, back when prehistoric amphibians were among the dominant lifeforms. It was thought to be extinct....but as you can see right now, I guess that isn't the case.) (Kiyoko Kobayashi)